Black Roses
by Vampiric Storm
Summary: An AU crossover where Bloom was never a fairy and Flora led the Winx instead. However, even fairies have their secrets. Pairings - Flora/Bloom, implied past Flora/Rias.


_**This is the first chapter of a new story I've been planning for a while now. It essentially takes a look at a Winx Club where Bloom had never met the other girls, and had chosen to become a witch instead of a fairy. Obviously, this will mean that the leader of the Winx will have to be someone else. However, I won't reveal who that will be until about Chapter 3, as chapters 1 and 2 will focus primarily on Bloom's journey to Cloud Tower.**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**_

 **Gardenia**

A woman was talking to her friend over the phone. She had short brown hair and hazel-brown eyes. She wore a black, form-fitting dress with matching tights and high-heels.

"So they're definitely sending them here? Damn it. OK - thank you, Selina." The woman said.

"No problem, Vanessa. Whatever I can do to help. I'll be going to Cloud Tower as well, so Bloom won't have anything to worry about." The woman on the other end of the line - now identified as Selina - said.

"And the Trix?"

"They've already agreed to look after Bloom as well. She'll be safe, even if the fairies find her."

"Alright. Thanks again. We've gotta get everything ready for her to go, so call me later, OK?"

"I will, Vanessa. Bye."

"Bye." Vanessa said, before hanging up. She then turned to face her daughter, who was a tall, 16-year-old girl with orange-red hair, pale skin and cyan eyes. She wore a black leather jacket with matching jeans, boots and a white shirt underneath the jacket.

"So I really have to go?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Bloom, but there are some fairies after us. You know it won't be safe."

"I know, Mom. I just don't wanna leave you." Bloom said, hugging Vanessa.

"If you don't, you'll just put yourself in more danger."

"I don't care about me! What if something happens to you?!"

"Bloom... Please. Don't make this harder than it needs to be. I will be fine, and so will Mike." Vanessa said, referring to her husband and Bloom's stepfather, Mike. Knowing she wouldn't win, Bloom sighed.

"Alright. I'll go. Where should I meet Selina?"

"At the park."

"The park? Isn't that a little too... Public?"

"Yes, but it's the safest option there is, given the amount of time we have."

"Alright. I'll see you soon." Bloom said, before walking out. She would meet Selina a few minutes later, who was sat leaning against a tree. She was about Bloom's age and height, but had fair skin, dirty green hair, brown eyes and purple lips. She wore mainly navy blue clothes, such as gloves, boots, a top, a jacket and a skirt. Her skirt also had a chain-belt on it, with a rather small book attached.

"Did anyone follow you?" Selina asked, not looking at Bloom.

"No, not that I could see." Bloom said. She sat down next to Selina and turned to face her.

"Look forward. We're just two friends having a nice, quiet conversation, nothing more." Bloom would comply with this.

"Really? The fairies are hardly gonna be keeping an eye on this place. Look around you. There is virtually no magic left on Earth."

"Look at _us_. We're witches. About 3 hundred years ago, they'd have us burning on giant wooden stakes! Now, they don't even notice us!"

"Probably because they don't believe in magic anymore."

"You're right. Anyway, we should go. Icy and her sisters are probably getting tired of waiting for us."

"Agreed." Bloom said. Selina grabbed a nearby sports bag she had been hiding, then she made sure no-one was watching and teleported herself and Bloom to Magix.

 **Magix**

Bloom and Selina arrived, only to be met by The Trix - Icy, Stormy and Darcy. Upon seeing Icy, Bloom hugged her.

"Whoa... Bloom, we're witches, remember?" Icy said.

"Sorry. I just haven't seen you in about 6 years."

"I know. It can be hard not to show your emotions when you miss someone and you haven't seen them in a while."

"How's everything going at Cloud Tower?"

"Not good. Griffin's under some serious pressure from the fairies to kick us out."

"I'm trying to help, but even I can only do so much." Selina said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Let's just head there and relax. I can try and help out as well if that's what you'd like, Icy." Bloom offered, not wanting to see her best friend lose everything.

"Thank you, Bloom." Icy said, hugging the red-haired witch.

 **Alfea**

A tall, 16-year-old girl by the name of Flora was sleeping. She had tan skin, red eyes and long, honey brown hair, and was having what appeared to be a bad dream.

 _Flora stood by Bloom inside the remains of Cloud Tower, not wanting any more danger to come to her._

 _"Flora... You need to get out of here. Leave me." Bloom said. She was in a considerable amount of pain and was bleeding from her abdomen._

 _"Bloom, I'm NOT leaving you! I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this..." Flora said, tears in her eyes as she extended her canines into fangs and bit into Bloom's neck._

Flora awoke, drenched in sweat.

"What... What's happening to me? Who is that girl?" She said to herself, but her thoughts were interrupted when her phone rang. Seeing that it was her mother Rose, Flora answered.

"Mom?" Nobody answered.

"Mom?" A mysterious voice came from the other end.

"Your mother's ours now, vampire. Either come to Japan by sunrise tomorrow, or she dies." Flora hung up and placed her phone on her bed. Angry, she punched the mirror in her room, shattering it and causing some cuts on her hand which healed after just a few seconds. However, the sound of the glass shattering alerted Flora's roommate, who was in the bathroom. She had fair skin, blackish blue hair and was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a red top.

"Flora, are you alright?" She asked.

"Y-yes, Musa, I'm fine."

"I think our mirror would disagree if it could." Musa said, pointing to the broken mirror.

"Musa, really... It's nothing."

"I may not be a vampire like you, but even I know that's a lie. You only ever work yourself up to mirror-smashing levels of rage when you're either running low on blood or you're worried about someone, so which is it?" Flora sighed, knowing that Musa wasn't going to leave her alone on this.

"My mother's been kidnapped by vampire hunters. They're trying to lead me back to Japan."

"But you haven't been there since what happened with..."

"I know. I just hope she's forgiven me for breaking her heart like that."

"There's only one way to find out."

"Agreed, but could you go and get me someone from Cloud Tower, please?" Flora said, before informing Musa of what Bloom looked like.

"So, you're looking for some redhead you saw in a dream?"

"It wasn't just a dream. It was a vision, but... Yes. I feel like she could be important."

"In other words, you're in love with her?"

"I never said that."

"Alright, whatever you say. I'll go get her." Musa said, before teleporting to Cloud Tower. Flora closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to send a telepathic message to somebody.

 _Please, Rias. I need you..._

 ** _I honestly didn't think I'd ever get this chapter out with the amount of time it was just sitting there in the Document Manager, but I did it._**

 ** _So, for those of you who probably already know now, this is a Winx Club/High School DxD crossover, set after season 1 of High School DxD and in the middle of Winx Club's first season. For example, the Winx - led by Flora - haven't met Layla/Aisha or Roxy yet._**

 ** _ANYWAY, I'm gonna start on chapter 2 pretty much as soon as I've uploaded the first chapter. I wanna thank kellym01.2 and Midnight Lost for helping me out with this story, as, without them, it would probably still be nothing more than an idea in my head._**


End file.
